


【BJ/横亮】百年不合

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 百年不合，只好再见





	【BJ/横亮】百年不合

**Author's Note:**

> @renem GN的点梗：“设定横亮是两家竞争激烈的企业的少爷”

“丸山君。”熟悉的声音从身后传来，打断了二人的交谈。锦户转头，看到一身合体黑西装的横山。察觉到他的目光，横山也不冷不热地对他点点头：“锦户君。”

在一旁尴尬地笑了笑，丸山正欲开口，就听横山继续道：“既然现在不方便，我稍后再来找丸山君聊。”

“啊，好的。”丸山回答。待他走远，忍不住看向一边的锦户。“你们还是……”

“关系还是那么差。”锦户手指夹着杯颈晃了晃。“这也是没办法的事情，平菱商事和井田物产的竞争近期达到白热化，身份对调，我也一样没法心平气和地对他讲话。”

丸山自然懂得他话语中的含义，不由得叹了口气：“不用虚与委蛇也挺好的，你轻松，他也轻松。”

“谁在乎他轻不轻松啊。”锦户从鼻子里哼了一声，面色不豫。“学长，赶快来谈谈我们的正事吧，那边有人等着预约你接下来的时间呢。”

“小亮，知道你要说什么。”丸山犹豫一下，在他耳边低语几句。锦户的眼睛则是越来越亮：“真的？就这么定了？”后退半步，他拍着对方的肩膀：“有别的人再来找你，可不许答应了啊。”刻意在“别的人”那里加了重音。

“是是，学长不会骗人。”盯着丸山作出保证，锦户表情顿时欢天喜地，压抑住跳起来的冲动，他最终选择握紧拳头，口中小小地“耶”了一声。

“好兄弟，真的不知道该怎么谢你……”丸山被他的郑重搞得不适应，连忙道：“这可不完全因为我们的私人关系，我也考虑了很多条件的。”

锦户只顾着点头，把丸山胸前口袋里的花哨领巾用力捻平，笑嘻嘻地在上面弹了一下。“签约之后一定请你喝酒。”

坐在不远处的横山将一切尽收眼底，收回目光，他垂下睫毛，偏过脸轻轻地笑了一声。

谁能想到此时春风得意的年轻人，被刚回国的他捡到时，落魄得连条丧家犬都不如。弃子，废物小少爷，被陷害了也是百口莫辩。洗干净了却好看，清泠泠一双眼睛，看人时总带着点怯。

但是他说他不服气。

傻得好笑，沦落到这种地步了还不服气。不过横山愿意给有野望的人机会，我可以帮你，他说，但是你准备怎么报答我呢？

锦户被他问得茫然，你想要什么都可以，只要我给得起。他身上几乎什么都没有，此时用于蔽体的换洗衣服，还是横山给的。

好，那我要你。

锦户几乎什么都不会，但是横山有的是耐心，他很有一点好为人师的意思。无论是在床上，还是在床下。

一转眼就过了五年。

五年的时间足够改变很多，当然也够一个弃子逆风翻盘。

横山今天就是来亲眼看锦户翻盘的。翻得很好，独当一面的时候已经可以这么好。

或许锦户真的不再需要他的帮助了。

眼看着锦户志得意满地离开，他慢慢走上前，填补了丸山身边空出来的位置。

早就预料到会得到什么样的结果，所以他并不沮丧。沐浴着丸山有些愧疚的眼神离开，手机隔着衣料振动一下。

“今天去家里吧？”

他回复了“好的。”

所谓“家”，其具体地址，只有天知，地知，他知，锦户知。屋顶遮掩了许多不知疲倦的快乐和不知羞耻的秘密。一开始只是为了方便上床，毕竟在外面不方便——谁都知道他们两个关系差，在同一个场合出现，都要保持五米距离的那种。

然而，时间久了，不知道是谁先玩的忘乎所以，竟然开始像模像样地称那里为“家”。或许是他先开始的，因为他在这段关系中永远是身居高位的那一个。他不说，锦户不会敢越界。

散会后在家里等了一小时才等来锦户，一摘帽子就气呼呼地说话：“跟司机说今天回港区的房子，结果我上楼换衣服的时候，发现车还在那停着——肯定是我老爸让他来监视，老爷子直觉还真够灵。”说着，他抬起眉毛看向横山：“你最近没被怀疑吗？”

后者摊了摊手：“我最近自己开车。”

“那真是个好主意。”锦户带着余怒回答。不过很快，他的眼神变得轻佻，唇边勾起浪荡的笑意。手掌顺着领口伸进横山没来得及换下的西服，带着热力和重量按压抚摩，暧昧地低语：“见面不容易……良宵苦短啊。”

横山用总被调侃像是明太子的嘴唇吻住他，顺势把他压倒在沙发上。“你说得对，我决定现在开始。”

几个小时前连对话都懒得进行的二人，此时在屋内打得火热。一声骤然拔高的抽噎似的呻吟后，横山道：“你今天情绪很高的样子，嗯？”

锦户抓着他手臂把自己挂在对方身上，努力平复呼吸，才道：“遇到好事，高兴。”他用含水的眼睛望向横山，神情稍微有些得意：“你和学长谈出什么好结果了？”

横山贴向他耳边，一字一句：“没有结果，你算是明知故问吗？”锦户躲了一下，想要逃出禁锢，却被再次压住：“你们倒是谈得很开心……学长能在床上把你搞得这么爽吗？”锦户一听就皱眉：“别这么说，下次见到学长多不好意思。”

他还在一本正经地解释，横山却是顶开他的大腿，重新插了进去。刚刚释放过的身体骤然被入侵并不舒适，奈何身体的契合度高，一进去就不由自主地咬得紧。酸麻的快感随着顶弄的节奏在下腹层层积累，水光在眼里漾开，被撞散了，流过脸颊，渗进松软的羽绒枕。

“慢点。”锦户放软口气乞求地说。横山却只是笑道：“你心情好，我心情可是不好。这一单不要了，是不是应该在别的地方有点补偿？”

锦户告饶：“我的好哥哥，我是开玩笑的，这点小打小闹，料你也看不上啊。”他在床上偶尔会这样叫，横山似乎挺喜欢听的。

然而这次，横山只是摇摇头。“小打小闹？你太谦虚了。”犬齿惩罚地咬了咬对方的耳垂，他继续道：“废物小少爷成长这么快，就连我也要刮目相看的。你那几位亲哥哥还按捺得住吗？”

明显地瞳孔一缩，锦户刚想开口，就在横山暴风骤雨般的抽送中整个人酥软在了床上。身体是被操熟了的，有一段时间没做，此时敏感得不行。身前挺立起来，夹在两人中间，蹭得小腹湿黏一片。

手腕被抓住，按在头顶，于是他只能可怜兮兮地扭动：“哥哥，你摸摸我吧。”

充血的乳尖被掐了一把，指甲刮过敏感的顶端，他近来晒黑了，横山白皙的手放在他胸前，形成极具冲击感的情色效果。锦户又痛又爽地呜咽出声：“求你了，哥哥，哥哥……”

横山的动作一点没停，反而更重了：“别扭了，屁股夹紧点。”锦户咬着嘴唇乖乖照做，不一会又被顶得微微张嘴。横山把手覆上他一边膝盖，边摸边道：“怎么不叫了？再多叫几声啊。”口齿不清的“哥哥”声又响起后，横山满意地拨开对方额发，在额头上响亮地亲了一口。

“真乖。”他说，随后把锦户搞得哭都哭不出来，被他压着轻颤。“知道吗，每次你这么叫，就让人特别想欺负你。”回应他的是肩头骤然掐紧的手指。

云收雨住，横山把锦户捞到自己身上，有一搭没一搭地侧过脸接吻。分开后，后者擦了擦下巴，哑着嗓子发问：“有烟么？”

“你倒是会享受。”这么说着，还是伸长胳膊从床头柜摸出烟盒和打火机，扔给他。锦户准确地接住，无遮无拦地袒露着身体，趴在床边深深吸了一口，横山才后知后觉皱眉：“没让你在床上抽啊。”

“哥哥，别这么小气嘛。”情事过后他整个人都懒洋洋，回头说着话，烟就在嘴角一动一动。“操都操过了，在你床上抽根烟，又有什么大不了的。”

乖和软似乎都只是做爱时的期间限定状态，欺负得狠了，还会啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。然而现在，锦户一口气抽了半根，仿佛找到了新乐子，摇头晃脑地对着横山吐烟圈。每一个都特别圆，圆得像他在朦胧烟雾后嘟起的嘴唇。忍无可忍地拍散几个烟圈，横山道：“是不是找操？”

锦户咬着烟抖了一下，开始用一种胆怯的眼神看他：“不行了，很疼。”

横山抓着腰把想逃跑的对方拖回自己身下：“哪疼？我给你揉揉。”锦户卯足了力气想抵抗，却在感觉到什么后红了脸。刚才不动还好，一番挣扎后，浊白的液体顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下，带来异样的羞耻感。

过度使用的后穴被再次入侵，锦户被横山推着往前，一小半上身越过床沿，勉力抬头才能抵消那种被重力牵引的可怕感觉。横山在肉体的碰撞声中悠然道：“不是喜欢吸烟吗，继续吸，但是不准掉到我的地毯上。”似乎觉得这结果会很有趣，还笑了一声：“如果弄掉了……猜猜我会怎么罚你？”

锦户，本来正打算逾矩骂他混蛋，一想，横山的确是说到做到的，只能保持半悬空的状态乖乖挨操。窒息的爽感实在太过禁忌，隐约超过了往日该有的界限，横山还在揉着他臀肉夸他果然很会吸——烟早已烧完了，滤嘴在齿间，被唾液泡得软烂。锦户终于在身后的一记深顶中抽搐着垂下了头，横山拦腰把他捞回来，放到自己腿上坐着。烟头被夹出去，锦户兔子似地红着眼圈，质问：“好玩吗？”

“嗯？”

“这盒烟是给我准备的吧？拿给我抽，抽了还要罚我，你是不是故意的？”

横山把烟头准确地扔进烟灰缸，在锦户“你看连烟灰缸都有肯定是故意的”的眼神中开口：“是故意的。”

“你——”

“但是，你是不是主动来要的呢？”

“……”锦户显然想发作，然而那一点力气，早已在方才的运动中消耗殆尽。咕哝着把早就想说的“混蛋”轻声骂出了口，屁股就被“啪”地拍了一巴掌。

“骂谁呢？”横山今天似乎打算和他斗争到底，巴掌接连落下来，痛得缩紧身体，却是把自己送得更近。身体一僵，努力夹紧腿，横山像摆弄玩偶娃娃一样把他重新摆弄起来，对上那一张阴沉的俊脸时，锦户几乎有些害怕了。

“这样都能有感觉，嗯？”

他嗫嚅着开口：“因为……因为是你……”

直觉告诉他此时得努力说点好听的，否则真要被搞死在这里了。他第二天还想下床，去签那份能为他在父亲那里带来认可的重要协议。

和对方睡了这么久，他自然能看出横山心情不愉快。可是为什么呢——努力思考着，却没有头绪。废物小少爷，配不上高高在上的对家会社继承人。他们的关系从性开始，他有价值的也只有这具身体。可他现在不废物了，为什么横山并不满意？

他听见横山说话：“……我要结婚了，商业联姻。”

大脑轰地一响，他只能茫茫然地赔笑：“那恭喜了。”

多奇怪啊，一无所有的时候他们还能在一起，现在他也变强了，为什么反而得分开。

或许是对贪心的惩罚。一开始他只想要个能遮风挡雨的房檐，他牢记着自己能提供的价值只有性，后来他开始得寸进尺，小心翼翼地试探对方的底线，或许他对于横山来说并不一样呢？这五年之间也没有别人。

横山对他实在是很宽容，锦户进一步，横山从善如流，也退一步。

于是他就放心大胆地认为，自己的确是不一样的。表面上的谦卑和顺从仍要做足，心里暗暗地美滋滋。

事实上，他们的关系什么都不是。

“我要结婚了，难道你很高兴？”那张脸愈发冷若冰霜。

他要结婚了，逐渐变强的自己，也不再需要一直依靠他了。五年啊，该是添了多少麻烦。愧疚感几乎都在逼着他说高兴，他必须高兴。“我，我高兴的……”

“终于可以离开我了，你很高兴？”横山突然说。他随手把玩着打火机，慢悠悠把按键按得咔咔响。

横山要向前走，自己没理由在后面拖着他，绊着他。

于是锦户努力地调起笑容：“横山君，我是真心地、真心地，为你高兴。”

“那么，原来是我自作多情了。”横山自嘲。“我以为你会舍不得我。实际上，你早盼着摆脱我了吧？这一天来得太晚了，偏偏在我对你动了心之后。”

最想听到的话，居然在这种情况下出现了。

这一天确实来得太晚了。

“在我后悔之前走吧。在外面，一切照旧。”横山朝他挥挥手，很勉强地笑了一下。“反正我们的关系很差。”

锦户没敢看他的表情，他回了个鼻音很重的“嗯”，背对着横山，把衣服从地上捡起来，一件件穿好。

他什么都没带来，也同样什么都没带走。

一个月后的某天早上，锦户和父亲面对面坐着吃早餐，父亲突然和他讲起了横山要订婚的消息。

你也要赶快啊，父亲催促他。我们家的继承人也不能落后。

这是父亲第一次和他提起这种话题。

锦户眨了眨眼睛，突然想起之前和横山的某次闲聊。我快到结婚的年龄了，横山说，联姻的话，万一是和你会怎么样？

他笑得前仰后合，不会的，老爸他们也不会同意，这算什么，和公司合并也差不多了。

也是呢。横山跟着笑。不过，如果还像以前那样就不一定了。你一点也不厉害，留在家里没有用，没准你老爸真的会考虑一下。

什么啊，你老爸那边也过不去吧。

我可以做自己的主的。横山自言自语。但是现在你已经很强了，继承人的位置该交到你手上了吧。

不会吧，锦户道。我不行啊，我还是需要和你在一起的。哥哥，哥哥。

你真的已经很强了。

锦户不愿意听横山说这种话，胡搅蛮缠地凑上去吻他。话题就此翻了篇。

他开始想念那个短暂拥有的家，是时候回去看看了。

用钥匙居然还能打开门。一切摆设和离开的那个夜晚差不多。他在厨房墙角找到了之前他和横山一起去农场采摘的洋葱。那是一次突然兴起的户外活动，一开始提心吊胆，怕被认出来，但是玩得开心，到最后，也就无所谓暴露。

结果也是没有暴露。甚至有点失望的，因为最坏的心理准备都做好了。

洋葱放了这么久，竟然还没有腐烂。最外层氧化成棕色，像个滚进泥坑的脏兮兮棒球。

在开着夜樱的公园玩抛接球，环着公园的是潺潺的流水。横山身上工作时的西装还没换，穿着皮鞋照样跑得起劲。眉眼放松，一张脸在灯光下柔和温暖得不切实际，他戴着棒球手套出神，在心里悄悄许愿，多接到一个球就多在一起一天。

他经常悄悄许愿，这事连横山也不知道。有些事情哪怕说出口也无法得到，那就自己想一想。成真了，生活多一点甜。不成真，反正是藏在心里，不怕别人笑话。

只许一天，多了也不敢许。

果然还是该多许的，那天的球运空前地好。

蹲在地上发了会呆，余光扫到旁边的垃圾桶里堆着许多啤酒罐，似乎是之前没有的。餐桌上放着半袋没吃完的芝士条，横山喜欢用这个下酒。

今天刚好是回收的日子，所以他很耐心地把易拉罐一个个拣出来。每拣一个就要停顿一下，如果在拣完之前他回来了，他想，我就……我是不是就可以…… 

然而直到系上袋子，横山还是没有回来。是做继承人这件事把好运用光了吧，锦户平静地告诉自己。他用五年换来了这个位置，到头来，什么都有了，却唯独没了那个一无所有时唯一对他好的人。

出门前，打开衣柜看了一眼，他和横山的衣服穿插着放在里面。

有种一切如初的错觉。

含着一点眼泪走到门口，他把没提着垃圾袋的那只手放到门把手上。动作很慢，像是在等待什么。

门在他按下之前，从外开了。

fin


End file.
